Adiós (NaruHina)
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Naruto no la ama... Ella lo sabe... Él decide buscarla y hablar, consolarla y decirle que la aprecia pero Hinata lo sabe desde que lo ve... Lo dejara ir si es que así sera feliz aunque eso la destroza... igual terminara de aclarar sus dudas... Naruto la ama y ella lo ama a él... a la ojiperla solo le queda seguir... aunque siga dolida por la muerte de Neji.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hace mucho que no escribía un one-shot, la verdad espero que les guste aunque yo creo que podría hacer de esto un two o un three shot. En fin eso depende de si les gusta o no._**

**_Este es un One-shot NaruHina! :D_**

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-* Adiós *-*-*-*-*

* * *

Olió nuevamente el aroma de las flores, cada vez que se sentaba en el jardín la envolvía un sentimiento de profunda paz. Cerró los ojos tratando de captar el sonido de los pájaros a la distancia, su canto era suave y armonioso, por lo cual esbozo una sonrisa tranquila.

En medio de aquel momento, la atención de la joven se desvió hacia el pasillo donde unos fuertes pasos se escucharon, abrió sus ojos y espero poder ver al causante de tan inusual sonido.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que una figura conocida entrara a su campo de visión. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, él se veía triste y nervioso… ella estaba tranquila a pesar de saber cual era el motivo de aquella visita.

— Ohayou Naruto-kun. — Saludó cortes y sonriente, no quería afligirlo mucho menos ahora que lo veía cara a cara.

— Ohayou Hinata-chan. — El rubio tardó unos segundos en responder, había querido retrasar el momento lo más que pudiera pero después pensó en ella… no se merecía un silencio eterno.

Nuevamente el silencio los abrazo, la peliazul tenía la mirada posada en un árbol cercano, justo en una de sus ramas había una bella ave. Sus pequeños ojos oscuros parecían mirarla… al verla supo que seguía a su lado, cuidándola como siempre.

— Hinata… yo… debemos hablar. — Intentó hablar claro pero cada palabra se atoraba en su garganta, trago duro y se convenció que era lo mejor… aunque doliera.

— No entiendo… — Volteó hacia él manteniendo el rostro impasible. — ¿Por qué has venido?

Se quedó estático al escucharla… ¿Realmente había oído enojo en su voz? No lo sabía… solo esperaba estar equivocado, puesto que era especial para él, lo comprendía como ni siquiera el mismo podía y aunque pudiera sonar egoísta quería que siguiera así… siempre.

— Tenemos que hablar ¡necesito aclararte todo! — Su euforia bajo de inmediato cuando la Hyuga acaricio su mejilla.

El roce fue suave y delicado, justo como el último que había recibido de su parte. Por ende se sintió culpable… culpable por no poder corresponderle, por dejar que sus esfuerzos se perdieran en el abismo del olvido.

Pero no podía amarla… por que su corazón era necio y en el no se manda.

— Mis ojos me han mostrado muchas cosas. —Al hablar logro traerlo de su caótica mente, ahora sabía que la escuchaba atento. — A través de ellos vi amor, dolor, tristeza, soledad, valentía, dedicación y esfuerzo… a diferencia de lo puedas pensar, el byakugan no fue la causa… — Se detuvo casi de forma inconsciente, repasando cada una de sus palabras y el hilo que llevarían.

Había pasado un buen tiempo pensando, tratando de encontrar una forma de seguir… una que al final no dañara a nadie… y justo cuando iba a darse por vencida… su recuerdo la guió por el camino correcto.

— Cuando uno contempla a sus semejantes con el corazón es capaz de ver más… más que con el byakugan. — Al pronunciar aquellas palabras el Uzumaki no pudo evitar contemplarla descaradamente.

Su cabello esta suelto y largo, mucho más que antes, sus ojos mostraban tantas cosas que por primera vez fue testigo de su encanto. La ojiperla se levanto lentamente, quedando frente a él pero unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

El viento sopló débilmente pero de igual modo su cabello se movió a su compás… llevaba un kimono azul oscuro… a pesar de que cubría todo su cuerpo la hacía lucir hermosa, tan hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana.

— He visto sus miradas… Naruto-kun. — La revelación le produjo un sobresalto, era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía… en ese momento deseo que no hubiese sido ella. — Te ama y tu a ella, se dice que es mentira pero así es… estoy segura… es por ello que no tenemos de que hablar.

Tembló ligeramente durante un segundo y se obligo a controlarse, no quería que viera su pesar tenía que ser fuerte y seguir para al final… poder dejarlo volar.

Lo que no contemplo fue la terquedad que profesaba al no desviar la mirada, lo había visto todo y se imagino su sentir.

— Tu felicidad es a su lado y yo… yo debo dejarte ir. — Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir desbordantes, hizo un tremendo sobreesfuerzo para retenerlas… pero no podía su corazón estaba destrozado y esa era su única salvación.

El cantó del pájaro volvió a escucharse y eso la calmo, el animal seguía en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición que tenía desde que lo vio…

Quería que estuviera presente… que no fuera un simple deseo que no sería cumplido… lo quería de regreso por que lo necesitaba… más que nunca.

Pero tenía que ser realista, Neji ya no estaba y no regresaría aun cuando ella ofreciera su vida a cambio. Lo único que conservaba eran sus palabras y su convicción.

— Hinata-chan yo desearía hacer algo para… — No pudo terminar la oración pues sabía la respuesta a su ofrecimiento, pensó en algo más que decir pero nada parecía adecuado en su situación.

— Se feliz. — Sus palabras fueron claras y firmes, no había más duda en ellas ni en su mirada, ella sonreía al tiempo que comprendía su desconcierto. — Lo único que puedes hacer es ser feliz.

Comenzó a caminar hacía la mansión mientras el rubio seguía perdido.

Aun cuando lo amaba… ella le deseaba lo mejor. Quería que viviera feliz a pesar de que eso la entristecía.

Era un ángel a sus ojos, no llevaba odio ni rencor contra nadie… era tan noble que prefería sufrir a dañar, esos pensamientos le trajeron de nuevo la daga de la culpa…

Hinata Hyuga se merecía tener al hombre que amaba… Se merecía el puesto de heredera… y tal vez más.

— Por cierto, ¡Omedetoo! Naruto-kun… serás un gran hokage… justo como Yondaime-sama lo fue. — Sin decir más la peliazul desapareció entre los pasillos de aquella casa, el ojiazul sonrió… no sabía de que forma pero lo hizo.

Había llegado con toda la intensión de reconfortarla, pero al final todo lo contario paso. Hinata le dio lo único que le faltaba… comprensión. Porque a pesar de la reacción de todos sus amigos ella lo animó a seguir.

Porque sabía que la amaba y la había amado siempre, sin importar lo que hubiese pasado. Se dispuso a irse cuando no la vio regresar, era todo y le fue claro…

Ya no tenía más que hacer ahí.

* * *

**_Eso es todo espero y esto merezca por lo menos un review u.u_**

**_En fin_**

**_Nos veremos en la proxima_**

**_Sayo! :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ohayou! me alegro mucho que esta historia haya tenido 7 reviews en el primer capitulo... es por eso que decidí hacer de esto un three-shot._**

**_Esta es la segunda parte... Donde me centrare en las respectivas parejas de Naruto y Hinata._**

**_Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

Se sentía sumamente incomoda… todos la miraban con reproche, sabían su historia y no parecían aprobar sus acciones.

Pero no podían entenderlo, ella tampoco había deseado dañar a nadie… durante algunos meses lucho contra su amor, porque sabía que no tenía derecho a quererlo… Trato de huir y olvidar pero cada minuto se hacia eterno cuando no estaba con él.

Estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Hinata, igual que todo el mundo, sabía que su relación con el ojiazul la destrozaría pero cuando se besaron por primera vez supo que no había marcha atrás…

¡Se había enamorado!...

Mostraba una sonrisa fingida a cada persona que se acercaba, se mostró cortes y servicial pues nada debía arruinar esa noche. Era una celebración por el titulo de Hokage de Naruto y ella como su novia debía comportarse a la altura.

Pronto la vio acercándose, se veía serena pero de todos modos trago duro… No sabía que decirle ni que hacer, tenía que estar molesta pensó, le había robado lo que por años quiso.

— Ohayou Sakura-chan. — La ojiperla sonrió, parecía sincera pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

— Ohayou… Hinata. — Bajo la mirada inconsciente, no quería verla… eso solo la haría recordar la mala mujer que se consideraba.

— Deberías estar feliz. — Escucho su voz y creyó que ahí empezarían los reclamos y la tristeza.

— Hinata… yo… lo. — Ella tomo sus manos e instintivamente subió la mirada, seguía sonriendo como en un principio… estaba totalmente desconcertada.

— Deberías estar feliz Sakura-chan, al fin Naruto-kun y tú serán felices después de todo lo que paso. — No pudo evitar entristecerse, la Hyuga era un hermosa mujer, tanto por fuera como por dentro y ella lo único que había hecho era usurpar su lugar…

— Arigatou. — Quiso sonar educada y madura pero apenas le salió la voz… era frustrante saber que quizá tardaría años en quitarse el sentimiento de culpa.

— Dou Itashimashite*… Sakura-chan y realmente espero que… sean muy felices juntos. — Sin decir más se marcho, caminando con paso suave… sin si quiera oír sus disculpas.

* * *

Caminó impaciente por todo el salón, buscaba con desespero a cierta kunoichi. Aun no terminaba de entender su empeño en presentarse en el lugar.

Hinata ya había sufrido mucho y aun así seguía ahí frente a todos, sonriendo como si nada le afectara… Y eso lo hacía sentir tan molesto ¡hasta cuando seguiría así!.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron la habitación por milésima vez y por fin logro dar con ella, se acercó presuroso y cuando estaba por fin frente a ella se obligo a guardar la calma.

— Hinata ¿Dónde te habías metido? — Interrogó más que preocupado, sin embargo, nuevamente presencio la sonrisa falsa de la ojiperla.

— Fui a felicitar a Sakura-chan, perdóname si te he preocupado Kiba-kun. — Frunció el ceño fuertemente, ¡estaba arto de verla actuar así!...

Como si pensara que nadie se daba cuenta de sus ojos llorosos y su sonrisa vacía…

La tomo por los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo. — ¡Ya basta Hinata! No puedes seguir así, ¿acaso quieres seguir compadeciéndote de ti misma toda la vida? — Muchos voltearon a verlos pero los ignoro, no dejaría que siguiera dañándose de tal forma…

No si podía evitarlo.

— Kiba-kun onegai… — Sus ojos temblaron al percatarse de las demás miradas, estaba asustada y avergonzada… por lo que decidió terminar la conversación en otro lado.

La tomo de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la salida, pasando de cada autoridad que deseaba hablar con la heredera del clan Hyuga… Habría tiempo para eso más adelante pensó el Inuzuka.

Unas cuantas calles más adelante el shinobi detuvo su marcha y se giro para mirar a su compañera, amiga… y algo más.

— Naruto es un idiota. — Susurró para ella, sin contar que se molestaría por el comentario.

— Eso no es cierto, Naruto-kun no tiene la culpa de no… co… corresponderme. — Su voz tembló al final de sus palabras, el castaño lo supo de inmediato… tenía razón en todo.

— Es un idiota por no valorar lo que tiene… Hinata se que lo amas pero… no puedes seguir así. — La miró con tristeza y amor… porque la amaba… Inuzuka Kiba amaba a Hyuga Hinata.

La amaba desde hacía años pero… él sabía que lo único que la haría feliz era alcanzar al rubio. Por ello se había callado todo sentimiento… y se impuso una misión.

Ayudarla

Para que al final su ansiado sueño se hiciera realidad, porque verla feliz era lo único que recompensaría sus años de sacrificio.

Pero ahora… ese rubio imbécil solo había causado un daño enorme en su corazón de oro.

— Lo… se, pero… no puedo evitarlo ¡Quiero que sea feliz aunque yo me muera por dentro! — Gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, después de tanto Hinata se había caído.

— No llores por él… no se lo merece… ni él ni nadie, además a Neji no le hubiera gustado verte así. — Limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos, mientras acariciaba su rostro, era hermosa… como un ángel.

— Kiba-kun… — Pronuncio su nombre con nervios y su clásico sonrojo, eso le saco una sonrisa.

No sabía cuantas veces había soñado oírla decirlo de aquella manera, era simplemente perfecto.

— Hinata yo… yo… — La soltó con miedo, pues sabía que jamás lo vería de la forma que deseaba, eran amigos y nada más. — Sera mejor que… te lleve a tu casa.

Bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar, hundido en sus pensamientos pesimistas… No tenía caso se repitió hasta el cansancio.

Porque pese a lo que deseara, solo había un hombre en el corazón de la peliazul… Aunque nunca estuvieran juntos…

Sintió su mano rodeando su brazo y sin recato volteo sorprendido.

— Arigatou Kiba-kun. — Se acerco lentamente y de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Arigatou por todo.

Y por primera vez en días la vio sonreír… de forma genuina.

Ahí bajo la luna le pareció más bonita que antes.

Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ella tampoco.

Al final… tal vez y solo tal vez… si tenía una oportunidad.

Solo necesitaban tiempo.

* * *

**_Notas:_**

**_* Dou Itashimashite: Es una forma de decir "De nada" aunque solo se usa con amigos y familiares._**

**_Ahora la verdad no soy muy fan del KibaHina pero he de decir que si Hinata no se queda al final con Naruto me gustaría que terminara con Kiba, es decir a pesar de que no se ha visto ningún tipo de amor entre ellos (solo amistad) creo que el Inuzuka es uno de los pocos que comprende a la ojiperla y creo que si bien no tendrían un apasionado romance por lo menos si seria una bonita relación... cursi... cursi!_**

**_En fin el ultimo "episodio" sera narrado completamente por Hinata y abarcara desde el termino de su platica con Naruto hasta este momento con Kiba._**

**_Espero y este capitulo también les guste pues lo hice con toda la dedicación del mundo!_**

**_Sayo! :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola! se que he tardado mucho en dar termino a este three-shot pero sinceramente no había tenido la inspiracion para terminarlo, ahora creo estar satisfecha con el resultado pero esperare a sus reviews a ver si es un digno final o no.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Adiós_****_ — Tercera parte—_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se mordió un labio esperando callar así su llanto. No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que él se fue, pero no le importaba. Comenzó a caminar con paso pesado, no miraba el camino pues muchas veces ya lo había recorrido de la misma manera.

Con lágrimas en los ojos.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su habitación y tardo menos en echarse bocabajo sobre la cama. Casi de inmediato dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas... Sabía que no ganaría nada lamentándose todo el día pero lo necesitaba… le era necesario desahogarse.

El tiempo le pareció inexistente, solo paro cuando sus ojos comenzaron a doler. Para ese entonces la luz del día había dado paso a la oscuridad de la noche… todo estaba en calma.

Menos ella.

Inexplicablemente miro hacía la cómoda frente a sí, encima de esta se encontraba la invitación a la celebración del nombramiento del Rokudaime Hokage… Naruto.

Había pasado horas pensando… ¿Qué hacer?, No tenía ánimos de ir pero era la "Prestigiosa Heredera del Noble Clan Hyuga"… debía estar presente.

Se acurruco entre las sabanas… deseando que todo fuera un sueño… ¡no! Una pesadilla y que despertara de pronto…

Pero era imposible.

Soltó un suspiro y el llanto amenazo de nuevo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza reteniendo así esas saladas gotas que solo la herían. Dejo caer su brazo izquierdo, el cual termino rozando el suelo de madera, casi por inercia movió un poco los dedos hasta que tanteo un frío inusual.

Se movió un poco, solo lo justo para poder mirar el piso… Se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

Era una banda ninja… pero no cualquier banda… era la de Neji.

La tomo de prisa y se la llevo al pecho, se sintió más calmada pero al mismo tiempo estaba nostálgica. No hace mucho tiempo había deseado con todo su ser que fuera su primo quien se convirtiera en el líder, tenía todo para serlo mientras ella era todo lo contrario.

— Neji-niisan… ¿Qué debería hacer? — Ingenuamente albergaba la esperanza de que una respuesta de su parte le llegara, se sintió sumamente tonta.

El silencio la envolvió, sus pensamientos volaron y las horas igual lo hicieron… al final se que quedo dormida, con la banda entre su mano y su pecho.

Al despertar a penas pudo abrir los ojos, sentía un ardor que la obligo a permanecer con los ojos cerrados durante unos momentos. Poco a poco pudo recuperarse, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y tenía mucho que hacer.

Se vistió rápidamente, salió de la habitación y se dirigió directamente al despacho que ahora le pertenecía. Dudó un instante antes de entrar… a pesar de todo seguía sintiéndose incomoda en esa habitación.

La razón era simple, siempre que su padre quería _hablar _con ella la citaba en aquel lugar, muchas veces escondió su tristeza hasta que salía del cuarto.

Una vez dentro camino sin reparar en nada hasta llegar al otro extremo del escritorio, se sentó en la que sentía era una imponente silla, frente a ella ya se encontraba una fila de documentos que debía revisar.

Trabajo mecánicamente sin siquiera reflexionar en lo que su vida amorosa se estaba convirtiendo, pronto esa máscara comenzó a estar presente a cada momento del día.

El llanto había quedado atrás y su sonrisa igual, muchos se percataron del cambio pero nadie dijo nada, entre los Hyugas la única razón era el miedo y entre sus amigos era la lastima.

Nadie llamaba aquel sentimiento con tal nombre pero era el único que le hacia justicia…

Los días pasaron y la hora de la celebración llego.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, antes de irse me miro en el espejo y por primera vez en días sintió su ser, por un segundo su aperlada mirada se lleno de tristeza pero luego de un fuerte suspiro y una reprimenda mental, la mascara de indiferencia volvió a su rostro.

No tardó en llegar al lugar, al poner un pie en el salón varias personas se acercaron, la mayoría de ellos tenían lazos con su clan y con konoha. Se encontró rápidamente con sus compañeros, Shino y Kiba, sabía que ambos estaban preocupados y podían ver a su yo interna llorando aun desconsolada pero fingió… fingió no darse cuenta de ello y siguió como sí nada.

Pronto se encontró con ella, aquella mujer que había tenido el corazón de su amado desde el inicio, mentiría si dijera que no la había odiado en su momento pero ahora ya no tenía motivos… se juro ser feliz mientras el lo fuera… y tenía que cumplir.

Se acerco a ella, con la misma sonrisa vacía que mostraba esa noche…

— Ohayou Sakura-chan. — La ojiperla sonrió, parecía sincera pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

— Ohayou… Hinata. — Observo como bajaba la mirada, se sentía culpable y aunque quisiera negarlo una parte muy oculta se alegro por ese hecho.

— Deberías estar feliz. — No entendía porque pero quería darle ánimos y dejarle claro que no le guardaba rencor, que fuera la mejor mujer para el mejor hombre y que lo amara como se merecía Naruto.

— Hinata… yo… lo. — Intento disculparse pero ella tomo sus manos para detenerle, no quería escuchar esas palabras de su parte… no las necesitaba.

— Deberías estar feliz Sakura-chan, al fin Naruto-kun y tú serán felices después de todo lo que paso. — Siguió con su dialogo, la pelirrosa pareció comprender aun así su triste semblante se mantuvo.

— Arigatou. — Su voz salió sumamente lastimera, en ese instante Hinata sintió pena por ella, estaba cargando una culpa que no merecía.

— Dou Itashimashite*… Sakura-chan y realmente espero que… sean muy felices juntos. — Así termino su conversación, la Haruno necesitaba tiempo y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo… porque a pesar de todo y lo que todos creían… La consideraba su amiga.

Se puso en marcha nuevamente, ahora con un ánimo más alegre, se dispuso a tratar con los tantos invitados que requerían la atención de la líder del clan Hyuga. Vio a su salvaje amigo acercarse y se volteo a su encuentro.

— Hinata ¿Dónde te habías metido? — Se notaba su enojo, aunque intentara taparlo con su preocupación.

— Fui a felicitar a Sakura-chan, perdóname si te he preocupado Kiba-kun. — Se disculpo, eran amigos y sus líos amorosos no debían separarlos. Pero en vez de verlo más relajado vio su ceño fruncido.

La tomo por los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo. — ¡Ya basta Hinata! No puedes seguir así, ¿acaso quieres seguir compadeciéndote de ti misma toda la vida? — Muchos voltearon su mirada hacia ellos, se sintió abrumada al darse cuenta… no era esa la impresión que quería dar.

— Kiba-kun onegai… — Le susurró con vergüenza, tal vez aun no era demasiado tarde para fingir que nada paso pero en vez de soltarla y disculparse, el Inuzuka la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta la salida, dejando a muchas personas con la palabra en la boca.

Avanzaron unas cuantas calles, hasta que por fin el castaño se detuvo de pronto. Fue una suerte que estuviera al tanto de su distancia sino habría chocado irremediablemente.

— Naruto es un idiota. — Al oírlo hablar así de él se molesto, era injusto y sin pensar se lo hizo saber.

— Eso no es cierto, Naruto-kun no tiene la culpa de no… co… corresponderme. — A pesar del sentimiento negativo, no pudo evitar trabarse al decir la verdad en voz alta.

— Es un idiota por no valorar lo que tiene… Hinata se que lo amas pero… no puedes seguir así. — Lo vio incrédula, hacia mucho que sabía de los sentimientos que tenía Kiba Inuzuka hacía ella pero luego dejo de ver ese brillo en su mirada al verle, por lo que supuso la había olvidado.

— Lo… se, pero… no puedo evitarlo ¡Quiero que sea feliz aunque yo me muera por dentro! — Le fue sincera y por primera vez luego de tanto, se abrió de nuevo al dolor.

— No llores por él… no se lo merece… ni él ni nadie, además a Neji no le hubiera gustado verte así. — Limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Se sintió extrañamente feliz, tal vez la vida no le había dado la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amaba pero la ilusión de Kiba… le daba mucho que pensar y sentir.

— Kiba-kun… — Sabía que estaba sonrojada pero no le importo.

— Hinata yo… yo… — La soltó de repente y ambos permanecieron en silencio, Hinata se puso a recordar todas la veces que él la había ayudado y el constante apoyo que le daba para declararse.

— Sera mejor que… te lleve a tu casa. — El Inuzuka habló pero ella lo oyó tan lejano, seguía sumergida en un mar de recuerdos que poco a poco la hacían sentir mejor.

En la vida había siempre pocas oportunidades y más en el amor, su amigo no solo le ofrecía un apoyo incondicional sino un sentimiento puro. Repaso sus circunstancias y reparo que podía intentarlo.

Poco a poco, porque el amor por el Uzumaki seguía latente y tardaría en olvidarlo o al menos superarlo.

Alcanzó a su ahora pretendiente y rodeo con sus manos su brazo.

— Arigatou Kiba-kun. — Se acerco lentamente y de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Arigatou por todo.

Al ver su cara no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca había sentido aquella sensación de feminidad pero ciertamente trataría de mantenerla siempre presente.

Se sonrojo al pensar que su _amigo _era quien le había hecho descubrir tal cosa pero ya se había hecho una nueva promesa.

Buscaría su propia felicidad, para poder seguir su vida y no preocupar a sus amigos… porque ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz…

A amar…

Y sobretodo a sentirse amada con la misma intenciadad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eso es todo espero y les haya gustado... sinceramente tuve muchos problemas para escribir la aceptación de los sentimientos de Kiba por parte de Hinata pero creo que esto hace justicia al momento, la ojiperla le dara una oportunidad pero aun ama a Naruto y eso quise dejarlo claro.**

**Sin más espero y este three-shot (el primero que hago) les gustara desde el principio hasta el final.**

**Nos veremos en la proxima**

**Sayo! :3**


End file.
